1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assay. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assay for prostaglandins of the E series.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prostaglandins of the E series are characterized by containing one C.sub.11 hydroxy group and one C.sub.9 keto group in the cyclopentane ring. For example, prostaglandin E.sub.2 (PGE.sub.2) is a compound having the following structural formula ##SPC1##
Prostaglandins of the E series exist in the cells of many, if not all animals. The exert biological activities in the body of the animal in which it is present. A simple assay for the presence of prostaglandins of the E series would be valuable for research and diagnostic purposes.